un couple inattendu mais accepté
by Mxelle Juuw
Summary: un couple sort ensemble depuis quelques mois et ils décident de le dire à l'équipe. L'équipe est surprise mais elle accepte ce couple


désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est ma première fanfiction sur esprits criminels, alors n'hésité pas à me mettre des rewiews et à me conseiller et me dire ce que vous en avez penser (en bien ou en mal), ça me permettera de m'améliorer.

* * *

_**Reid : "Susan Anthony a dit : Une femme ne doit pas dépendre de la protection d'un homme mais doit apprendre à se protéger elle-même."**_

**Lundi 2 Novembre 2009**

La semaine passée a été très calme pas d'enquête que des paperasses à remplir (les tueurs serait-il au repos ?)

**Flash-back du week-end **

Ce week-end JJ l'a passé avec Will et leur fils Henry, ils ont fait une promenade dans un parc et on été voir la marraine d'Henry, c'est-à-dire Garcia !

Garcia, elle, a vu son filleul et a passée le week-end avec Kevin car comme tout le monde le sait ils sortent ensemble.

En revanche la relation dont personne n'est au courant c'est celle de … Derek et Emily, ça faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et personne ne s'était douté de quelques choses. Mais ils voulaient en parlé à Hotch ils décidèrent donc de lui en parler lundi et ils verraient s'ils seraient séparés ou pas mais peut-être qu'ils ne le seraient pas puisque ça faisait des mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ça n'avait pas interféré dans leur travail.

Hotch, lui, a passé son week-end en famille et oui Haley et lui se sont remis ensemble au plus grand bonheur de Jack.

Reid en avait profiter pour aller voir sa mère qui rappelons le est en hôpital psychiatrique.

**Fin du flash-back **

À leur arrivé les agents se saluèrent et discutèrent entre eux et les agents Morgan et Prentiss virent leur supérieur l'agent Hotchner, en un regard ils se sont dit qu'ils attendrait un peu dans les minutes qui viennent pour aller le voir !

Environ ¼ d'heure - ½ heure plus tard l'agent Prentiss prit son portable et envoya un msg à l'agent Morgan, avant qu'il ne le reçoive elle partit dans le bureau de Hotch. Dès que Derek reçu le msg d'Emily il se dirigea, lui aussi, vers le bureau de Hotch.

Les agents Reid, Garcia et Jareau se questionnèrent !

JJ : vous savez se qu'ils vont faire dans le bureau de Hotch ?

Garcia : non et vous ?

Reid et JJ : non !

Garcia : c'est bizarre j'aime pas ça !

JJ : c'est rien tu sais Hotch veux peut-être leur dire quelque chose !

Garcia : en tout cas si c'est ça j'espère que ça sera quelque chose de gentil et puis vous avez pas remarquez Emily a pris son portable et je crois qu'elle a envoyé un msg, puis elle s'est dirigé vers le bureau de Hotch et juste après Derek a reçu un msg et est lui aussi aller vers le bureau de Hotch. C'est bizarre !

JJ : c'est peut-être une coïncidence !

Garcia : ou pas !

Reid : en tout cas on leur demandera après ou il nous le dirons eux-mêmes la raison pour laquelle ils sont dans le bureau de Hotch en ce moment !

JJ : Reid a raison Garcia

Garcia : peut-être mais moi j'aime pas ça quand même !

Dans le bureau de Hotch

Hotch : en quoi me vaux cette visite de 2 de mes agents ?

Derek : et bien Hotch nous devons vous parlez !

Hotch : allez-y je vous écoute

Derek : tu le dis ?

Emily : non vas-y toi dis lui !

Hotch (très calmement): me dire quoi ?

Derek : ok alors Emily et moi … on sort ensemble !

Hotch : ah oui et depuis quand ?

Emily : ça fait maintenant quelques mois !

Hotch : d'accord …

Derek : vous allez nous séparés ?

Hotch : je ne pense pas si ça fait plusieurs mois que vous sortez ensemble je dois dire que je n'ai rien vu donc ça n'interfère pas dans votre boulot donc je ne vais pas vous séparé et parlez-en au reste de l'équipe mais même si nous sommes au courant vous devez séparé vie privée et vie professionnel !

Emily : comme on l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant monsieur !

Hotch : exactement Emily

Derek : bon et bien tu viens Emily on va l'annoncer aux autres

Emily : oui on y va !

JJ : Garcia je crois que tu vas très bientôt savoir pourquoi Emily et Derek on été dans le bureau de Hotch !

Derek : dis lui toi enfin dis leur moi je l'ai dit à Hotch

Emily : hey c'est toi qu'a voulu lui dire à Hotch

Garcia : bon vous nous le dites ou quoi ?

Emily : ok ok ! Derek et moi sommes …

Garcia (la coupant)(inquiète) : virés ?

Derek : laisse parler Emily s'il te plaît !

Garcia : vas-y je t'écoute

Emily : merci alors Derek et moi sommes … ensemble ! =)

JJ : ah oui et depuis quand ?

Derek et Emily se mirent à rigoler

JJ : qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

Derek : c'est pas toi, c'est juste que Hotch nous a fait la même remarque !

JJ : je comprend alors la réponse de ma question ?

Emily : ça fait plusieurs mois !

Reid, JJ et Garcia (en même temps) : QUOI ?

Hotch (arrivant au même moment) : et oui vous avez bien entendu !

Garcia : et vous attendez que là pour nous le dire ?

Derek/Emily : et bien …

Derek : vas-y

Emily : merci et bien on savait pas trop si ça allait fonctionner ou pas et voilà on se serait juste demander comment on aurait fait si ça n'avait pas fonctionner pour travailler ensemble et on ne voulait pas vous en parlez si ça n'aurait pas marcher voilà quoi …

JJ : ok en tout cas je suis heureuse pour vous deux !

Garcia : moi aussi mais j'aurai aimé être prévenu quand même quoi …

Derek : ok ma puce la prochaine fois tu seras au courant avant les autres ok ?

Garcia : ok

Reid : t'es pas jalouse Emily qu'il l'appelle ma puce ?

Emily : tu sais Reid ça fait plusieurs moi qu'on sort ensemble et ça ne la pas empêcher de l'appeler ma puce ou ma beauté mais c'est en amitié donc non ça me gène pas en fait !

Derek : toi tu as d'autre surnom mon cœur …

Emily : oui je sais

JJ : aller un petit bisou

Derek : ok JJ

**Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa**

Pendant ce beau moment, JJ reçu un coup de fil lui demandant si il pouvait venir aider la police de : désolé d'interrompre ce beau moment mais nous avons une affaire

Hotch : tout le monde en salle de conférence !

Toute l'équipe se dirigeât vers la salle de conférence où JJ leur présenté l'affaire sur laquelle ils allaient travailler .

JJ : 3 femmes ont été assassiné en moins de 2 semaines toutes les 3 ont eu la gorge tranchée et ont leur a coupé le petit doigt de la main gauche.

Garcia : il les garde en trophées ?

Derek : surement !

Reid : c'est fort probable dans la majeure partie des cas où il manque un membre surtout de la main par exemple un doigt comme cette fois-ci le tueur le garde comme trophée pour ce souvenir de ces victimes en quelques sortes.

JJ : 1ère victime elle s'appelle Jamie Luner, elle avait 35 ans elle était brune aux yeux bleus, elle était professeur de primaire. 2ème victime Denise Johnson, 30 ans, blonde aux yeux noirs, elle était sans emploi. 3ème victime Jessica Steen, elle était actrice, blonde aux yeux bleus, elle avait 34 ans.

Derek : elles avaient toutes les trois une tranche d'âge de 30-35 ans mais notre tueur peu s'en prendre à la tranche d'âge 30-40 ans ou 25-35 ans.

JJ : Jamie Luner la 1ère victime était divorcée depuis 2 ans et à un fils de 4 ans, la seconde victime Denise Johnson vivait seule pas de petit-copain et la 3ème victime Jessica Steen était marié depuis 1 ans.

JJ affiche les images des victimes en même temps qu'elle parle.

Emily : il les a tué en leur tranchant la gorge donc il les a attaqué par derrière, il n'est pas sûr de lui,

Garcia tu peux chercher si il y a eu des crimes de ce genre ?

Garcia : tout de suite …

Hotch : Garcia tu restes ici tu cherche tout ce que tu peux, nous on prend le jet dans 15 min, avec le jet on a une heure de route.

Garcia : j'ai trouvé 5 affaires similaires à San Antonio.

Hotch : ok on y va tout de suite, en route

Emily, JJ, Reid, Derek et Hotch montèrent dans le jet.

**Dans le jet ils parlèrent avec Garcia des nouvelles victimes enfin celle de San Antonio.**

Derek : elles ont toutes entre 30 et 40 ans, notre homme doit avoir une tranche d'âge d'environ 35-45 ans.

1 heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le compté de Houston.

Le shérif John Gallagher les accueillit dès leur descente du jet.

SG (Shérif Gallagher) : bonjour, je suis le shérif Gallagher merci d'être venu aussi vite

JJ : bonjour, je suis Jennifer Jareau mais appelez-moi JJ, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone,

Je vous présente les agents Prentiss, Morgan, Hotch et l'agent spécial Dr Reid.

SG : enchanté nous avons préparez un bureau pour votre équipe

JJ : merci

Hotch : on va au bureau du shérif ensuite JJ et Emily vous allez voir l'ex-mari de la 1ère victime, Morgan toi et Reid vous allez voir les parents de la 2ème victime et moi j'irais voir le mari de la 3ème victime.

**Plus tard tous arrivèrent au bureau du shérif**

SG : voilà le bureau pour votre équipe !

Hotch : merci, (à l'équipe) posez vos affaires, (au shérif) nous voudrions commencer à enquêter dès maintenant s'il vous plaît

SG : bien sûr

SG : alors les victimes ont été retrouvés à 4 jours d'intervalles la dernière a été trouvé il y a 2 jours la 2ème il y a 6 jours et la 1ère il y a 10 jours. Elles ont été trouvées près du lac coyote, après avoir retrouvé la 2ème victime au lac nous avons mis quelques agents mais malheureusement le tueur a réussi à déposé le corps de la 3ème victime.

Hotch : dès que nous reviendrons d'avoir été voir les familles je voudrais que vous emmeniez les agents Prentiss et Morgan au lac s'il vous plaît

SG : oui très bien je vous attends dès que vos deux agents seront rentrés je les emmènerais personnellement au lac !

Hotch : merci. Pendant ce temps là, Reid tu analyseras les crimes et JJ tu contacteras Garcia pour en savoir plus sur les autres meurtres

SG : attendez là vous dites qu'il y a eu d'autres meurtres ?

Hotch : oui 5 à San Antonio notre agent resté à Quantico, c'est une informaticienne du coup elle vient rarement avec nous sur le terrain par contre si vous lui demander quelques choses sur un ordinateur elle vous le trouve en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour aller se chercher quelques choses !

SG : d'accord

Hotch : aller on va voir les familles et ensuite Morgan et Prentiss vous allez avec le shérif au lac coyote !

**Toute l'équipe alla voir les familles mais personne ne trouvât quelques choses les victimes était des personnes sans histoire.**

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés Emily et Derek allèrent, accompagné du Shérif Gallagher, au lac coyote.

Ils découvrirent les différents endroits autour du lac où furent déposé les corps quelques jours plutôt.

Ils découvrirent que les corps ont été trainés donc que l'homme ne devait pas être fort ou alors le tueur était enfaite une tueuse. Pendant ce temps Reid découvrit que le meurtrier est enfaite une meurtrière. JJ, elle, découvrit qu'il n'y a eu que les 5 victimes à San Antonio et les 3 dans le compté de Houston.

Tous étaient revenus au poste de police

Hotch : qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

JJ : il n'y a que les 3 victimes à Houston et les 5 à San Antonio, il n'y a pas d'autres victimes.

Derek : Emily et moi nous avons découvert que les corps ont été trainés donc soit cet homme est pas costaud et est plus jeune que ce qu'on avait dit soit c'est une femme.

Reid : c'est exactement ce que j'ai découvert, la façon dont les corps ont été placés, le meurtrier est enfaite une meurtrière.

Hotch : sinon du côté des familles ?

JJ : rien

Derek : non plus

Hotch : moi non plus ces victimes était des personnes sans histoires !

Reid : mais qu'est-ce qui peux relié ces victimes ?

SG : et les 5 autres victimes ?

JJ : je sais pas je vais appelé Garcia !

**JJ appela Garcia**

Garcia : la reine de l'informatique vous écoute que puis-je faire pour vous ?

JJ : Garcia c'est JJ j'aurai besoin que tu me trouves toutes les informations possibles sur les 5 autres victimes.

Garcia : celle de San Antonio ?

JJ : oui, s'il te plaît et tu envoies tout sur l'ordi

Garcia : tu les auras dans pas longtemps

JJ : merci Garcia

**JJ raccrocha**

JJ : Garcia va nous envoyé tous ce qu'elle trouve sur les autres victimes dans (bip bip : mail)

JJ : ça y est j'ai toutes les infos

SG : c'est vrai qu'elle est très douée !

Emily : alors ?

JJ : toutes les victimes n'avaient rien en commun … attendez si elles ont toutes été dans un club et toutes ce sont croisées !

Reid : euh JJ tu expliques s'il te plaît ?

JJ : c'est-à-dire que par exemple si on prends les 3 dernières victimes quand il y en a une qui partait du club une autre arrivait

Derek : c'est comme ça qu'elle choisit ces victimes ! Elle les observes, repère la place où elles sont dans le club et ensuite vérifie sur le registre.

Emily : donc notre meurtrière travaille au club

Reid : j'appelle Garcia !

**Reid au téléphone avec Garcia**

Reid : Garcia c'est Reid, pourrais-tu nous envoyer la liste des employés féminine du club où les victimes ont toutes été ?

Garcia : je t'envoie ça tout de suite

Reid : merci Garcia

**Fin de la conversation**

Reid : Garcia nous envoie la liste des employées !

JJ : ça y est je l'est

Reid : je peux ?

**Reid appela Garcia au même moment**

Reid : Garcia c'est moi tu peux vérifier qu'elles employée s'absente souvent combine ces moments avec les disparitions des victimes.

Garcia : c'est fait alors 2 noms reviennent c'est Erica Messer et Debra Ficher.

Reid : merci Garcia, t'es la meilleur ! JJ

**Reid en raccrochant** : alors il y a 2 employés qui s'absente souvent et au moment de la disparition des victimes elles s'appellent Erica Messer et Debra Ficher.

Hotch : ok shérif serait-il possible que vous alliez jusqu'au club et nous vous suivrons avec notre voiture ?

SG : oui très bien allons-y

**Dans la voiture**

Hotch : JJ toi et Reid vous allez interroger Debra Ficher et Derek toi et Emily vous allez interroger Erica Messer , moi et le shérif allons interroger leur patron.

**Tous partirent interroger la personne qu'il devait interroger**

**Du côté de Derek et Emily**

Emily : bonjour nous voudrions parler à Erica Messer ?

EM (Erica Messer) : oui c'est moi que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Derek : nous sommes du FBI et nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions !

EM : oui c'est à quel sujet ?

Emily : connaissez-vous Jamie Luner, Denise Johnson et Jessica Steen ?

EM : euh … non je devrais ?

Derek : que faites-vous lorsque vous partez quelques jours ?

EM : ma mère est gravement malade et elle est à l'hôpital et mon patron m'autorise, si je le prévient avant, à aller la voir.

Emily : êtes-vous déjà aller à San Antonio ?

EM : non jamais pourquoi ?

Derek : nous enquêtons sur des meurtres !

EM : d'accord mais pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions je n'ai rien fait moi

Emily : et bien les crimes ont été commis au moment où vous vous en allez !

EM : oh mon dieu !

Emily (surprise) : QUOI ?

EM : et bien il y a une autre employée qui part en même temps que moi et souvent pendant le même nombre de jour et elle arrête pas de parler de truc morbide

Derek : et elle s'appelle comment ?

EM : elle s'appelle Debra Ficher

Emily : J'appelle tout de suite JJ

Derek : merci mademoiselle, (à Emily) moi j'appelle Hotch

**Au téléphone (Emily et JJ)**

JJ : Emily, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

Emily : Erica Messer nous as dit que Debra Ficher partez souvent en même temps qu'elle ça on le savait déjà mais elle nous as dit qu'elle parlait de truc morbide et je demande à Garcia de vérifié l'alibi d'Erica au cas où !

JJ : très bien merci Emily

**Au téléphone (Derek et Hotch)**

Hotch : qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Derek ?

Derek : Erica Messer nous a dit que Debra Ficher parlait de truc morbide et qu'elle partait souvent au même moment pendant quelques jours elle nous as dit aussi la raison pour laquelle elle s'en allait des jours c'est que sa mère est à l'hôpital car elle est gravement malade

Hotch : vérifié son alibi si c'est vrai ou pas le shérif et moi allons interroger son patron.

**Derek rejoint Emily où celle si était en train de joindre Garcia**

Garcia : je peux vous avoir tout ce que vous voulez à raison que c'est sur un ordinateur !

Emily : ça tombe bien j'ai besoin d'une information

Garcia : je t'écoute

Emily : peux-tu vérifier si la mère d'Erica Messer et bien à l'hôpital ?

Garcia : ok je vérifie … oui elle est bien à l'hôpital elle a un cancer

Emily : merci Garcia !

Emily : la mère d'Erica est bien à l'hôpital elle a un cancer

Derek : je le dit à Hotch et toi à JJ

Emily : ok

Emily envoie un message à JJ lui disant que la mère d'Erica est bien à l'hôpital et qu'elle a un cancer

**Derek lui appelle Hotch**

Hotch : Hotch j'écoute

Derek : Hotch c'est Derek la mère d'Erica est bien à l'hôpital et elle a un cancer

Hotch : bien merci

**Du côté de JJ et Reid**

Reid : bonjour vous êtes Debra Ficher ?

DF (Debra Ficher) : c'est pour quoi ?

JJ : nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions

DF : à quel sujet ?

JJ : à propos de meurtres

DF : et quel est le rapport avec moi

Reid : c'est vous qui les avez tuer les informations que nous avons et les traits sur votre visage le montre

DF : oui je les ai tués mais vous en avez trouvés combien ?

Reid : nous en avons trouvé 8

DF : j'en ai tué 10, 5 à San Antonio, 3 à Houston et 2 à Dallas

JJ : j'appelle Garcia

Garcia : Garcia vous écoute

JJ : Garcia c'est JJ Debra Ficher a tout avoué elle nous a même dit qu'il y a 2 victimes à Dallas

Garcia : je vérifie tout de suite … c'est vrai il y en a 2 à Dallas

JJ : merci tu peux prévenir Hotch s'il te plaît ?

Garcia : oui si tu veux

Reid : alors ?

JJ : Garcia prévient Hotch ils arrivent

**Au même moment du côté de Hotch et du Shérif**

Patron : bonjour en quoi puis-je aider le FBI et le shérif ?

(tululute tululute : sonnerie du portable de Hotch)

Hotch : excusez-moi

Hotch : Garcia qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Garcia : monsieur Debra Ficher à tout avoué à JJ et Reid et a même rajouté qu'il y avait 2 victimes à Dallas

Hotch : tu as vérifier ?

Garcia : oui monsieur il y a bien eu 2 victimes à Dallas toutes les deux ont eu la gorge tranché et le petit doigt gauche coupé

Hotch : très bien peux-tu prévenir que nous arrivons avec le shérif pour l'arrêter

Garcia : très bien monsieur

**Garcia appelle JJ**

Garcia : JJ, Hotch et le shérif arrive pour l'arrêter

JJ : très bien merci Garcia

Du côté de Hotch

Hotch : shérif nous partons voir mes agents et arrêter le tueur

SG : ils ont réussis à la coincé ?

Hotch : oui allons l'arrêter

**Arriver sur place**

Hotch : shérif arrêter la

SG : avec plaisir

Merci à vous et votre équipe

Hotch : c'est rien c'est notre boulot

**Dans le jet**

Derek : ça vous dirait d'allez manger un bout au resto je vous invite

JJ : Will et Henry peuvent venir ?

Derek : bien sûr

JJ : j'appelle Will pour savoir

Reid : moi c'est d'accord

Garcia (par l'ordi) : moi je viens avec Kevin

JJ qui venait de raccrocher : c'est d'accord

Derek : et vous Hotch ?

Hotch : j'appelle Haley pour savoir si elle et Jack viennent

Hotch raccrochant : c'est ok pour nous

Derek : très bien nous allons aller mangé à l'auberge du pont

Emily : attend tu veux dire le resto qui est pas loin du golden bridge ?

Derek : ouais

Hotch : il faut réserver au moins une semaine à l'avance

Derek : oui je sais j'ai réservé la semaine dernière mais je savais pas encore quel jours nous allions y aller alors j'ai une réservation il faut juste que je téléphone pour leur dire qu'on vient ce soir et voilà

Emily : c'est ça que tu étais l'autre jour au téléphone

Derek : et oui tu comprends maintenant ?

Emily : oui je comprends, je me demandais ce que tu faisais !

Hotch : il est 17h30 on doit y être à quelle heure ?

Derek : et bien je sais pas je vais appelé tout de suite et je leur dit 20h ça vous va ?

Tout le monde : oui

Derek : ok **j'appelle**

**Derek raccrochant **: nous avons notre table de réserver pour 20h

Tout le monde rentra chez eux pour ce préparer pour la soirée

Il y a 30 min de route pour aller au resto en moyenne

**Vers 19h chez Derek et Emily ( et oui ils se sont installer ensemble, dans l'appart de Derek)**

Derek : Emily tu peux venir il faut que je te dise un truc ?

Emily : oui j'arrive je finis de mettre ma robe

Derek (en voyant Emily arriver) : ouah t'es très belle mon cœur

Emily : merci t'es pas mal non plus en costard cravate

Emily : tu voulais me parler ?

Derek : euh oui euh … (ben quoi il la trouve belle lol)

Derek (il se met à genoux) : ça fait que plusieurs mois que nous sortons ensemble mais dès la première fois où je t'ai vu je t'es trouvé magnifique et je t'aime depuis longtemps et je me suis aperçu je n'aimerais pas te perdre la fois où tu t'es fait battre dans cette ferme pour sauver Reid, j'ai eu très peur pour toi JE T'AIIME et je ne veux pas te perdre. Emily Prentiss voulez-vous devenir Mme Emily Morgan ?

Emily : … Derek je t'aiime et je ne veux pas non plus te perdre quand je me suis fais tabasser même si on ne sortait pas encore ensemble je pensais à toi à mes sentiment qui devenaient de plus en plus clair envers toi OUI Derek

Derek : j'ai bien entendu tu veux devenir Mme Emily Morgan ?

Emily : oui tu as très bien entendu Je t'aiime et j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer

Derek : je vous écoute Mme Morgan

Emily (rougissant) : …

Derek : il va falloir t'y habitué Mme Morgan

Emily : bon d'accord je peux annoncer ma nouvelle

Derek : vas-y ma puce je t'écoute

Emily : tu vas devenir papa

Derek : tu es enceinte ?

Emily : oui de 3 semaines

Derek : c'est merveilleux je vais être papa de la femme que j'aime depuis longtemps

**Ils s'embrassèrent**

Vers 20h, tous se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du resto Derek et Emily les attendirent.

Ils virent Hotch avec Haley et Jack arrivés en premier, il virent ensuite Garcia et Kevin arrivés puis JJ avec Will et Henry et enfin Reid qui arrive juste après JJ.

Garcia : Derek t'es fou de nous avoir invités dans un resto comme celui là il doit coûté cher

Derek : ma puce je dois dire un truc le propriétaire qui est aussi le gérant est un pote à moi

Kevin : ma puce ?

Garcia : ça te dérange qu'il m'appelle comme ça ?

Kevin : c'est juste que ça fait un peu bizarre

Emily : Derek, tu feras appel à lui pour tu sais quoi ?

Derek : euh je sais pas encore (à voix basse dans l'oreiller d'Emily) mais il faudrait peut-être leur en parler avant de choisir pour l'instant

Emily : oui tu as raison

Derek : comme d'habitude

Emily : oui si tu veux

Garcia : euh, on est là

Derek : oui bon je vais appelé Adam c'est celui qui tient le resto

JJ : on peut rentrés c'est pas ça mais on est en début de soirée et je sens qu'Henry va attrapé un coup de froid

Derek : hey Adam comment ça va mon pote, t'as ma table ?

Adam : bien sûr elle est prête une table pour 11 enfin 9 et 2 enfants

Derek : tu veux dire 9, 1 enfant et 1 bébé

Adam : ouais bon fait rentrer tes amis

Derek (à tout le monde) : allez-y on peut rentrés J

Emily : allons-y où Henry va être malade

Tous rentrèrent dans le resto et allèrent à la table indiqué par Adam, c'était une table un peu à l'écart des autres et au fond de la salle avec 1 siège pour bébé et un autre pour un enfant un peu plus grand.

**Tous s'installèrent et à la fin du repas JJ remarqua qu'Emily n'a pas bu d'alcool.**

JJ : dit moi Emily ça va ?

Emily : tout va très bien pourquoi ?

JJ : et bien j'ai remarqué quelques choses

Hotch : alors tu es une très bonne profileuse si tu remarques des petits détails que personnes ne voit

**Tous éclatèrent de rire mais très vite JJ repris sont sérieux**

JJ : Emily j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas bu d'alcool

Emily : c'est 1 des 2 trucs que nous voulions vous dire j'arrête de boire pendant 9 mois

Garcia : donc tu es …

Emily : enceinte oui !

Hotch : Emily tu as dit 1 des 2 trucs c'est quoi le deuxième ?

Derek : Emily et moi allons nous mariés

Hotch : mes félicitations

JJ et Will : félicitations

Garcia et Kevin : félicitations

Jack : bravo !

**Tout le monde rigolent et passent une bonne soirée**

En rentrant chez eux Emily demande quelques chose à Derek

Emily : dis-moi mon amour pour le parrain et la marraine du bébé tu as déjà penser à quelqu'un ?

Derek : et bien c'est un peu tôt pour le dire ça ne fait que quelques heures que je suis au courant que je vais être papa mais j'avais penser à JJ et Hotch

Emily : je crois qu'on se ressemble

Derek : ah oui et pourquoi ?

Emily : et bien j'avais penser à JJ et Hotch

Derek : tu connais pas le dicton : qui se ressemble s'assemble et moi je dis

Emily (avec un petit sourire) : et toi tu dis quoi ?

Derek : moi je dit que J'AIIME à la folie la femme qui est en face de moi

Emily : moi aussi je t'aiime Derek

Derek : dans quelques mois ça sera je vous aime mais j'aurai une petite préférence

Emily : ah oui et pour qui ?

Derek : devine (et il l'embrasse)

**Du côté de JJ, Will et Henry**

JJ : je vais coucher henry

Will : je viens avec toi

JJ : j'en reviens pas

Will : de quoi ma chérie ?

JJ : pour Emily et Derek

Will : ah oui et pourquoi ?

JJ : et bien ce matin on apprend qu'il sont ensemble et ce soir on apprend qu'ils vont se mariés et devenir parents

Will : tu sais c'est comme nous deux un peu bon d'accord on leur a pas dit le même jour qu'on été ensemble et que tu été enceinte mais tu m'as bien dit que c'est Emily qui t'as poussée à venir me voir à la fin de l'enquête à Miami ?

JJ: oui je sais et puis bref si ils sont bien tout les deux je n'ai rien a dire et de toute manière je suis heureuse pour eux !

JJ venait de finir de coucher Henry

JJ : allez viens on va faire comme Henry et allez se coucher

Will : je te suis mon amour

**Du côté de Hotch, Haley et Jack**

Hotch alla coucher Jack et quand il revient dans sa chambre tout les deux discutèrent de la relation Derek-Emily et de leurs projets.

**Le lendemain chez Emily et Derek, c'était une première Emily eu une nausée.**

Derek : ça va mon cœur

Emily : oui c'est juste qu'il va falloir t'y habitué, ça va être comme ça pendant un petit moment

Derek : oui mais je serais toujours la pour toi, pour vous

Emily : je t'aime

Derek : moi aussi je t'aime

Je vais aller te préparer un petit déjeuner, car il parait que les femmes enceinte ont faim

Emily : tu le sais très bien rappelle toi quand JJ était enceinte d'Henry

Derek : oui je me souviens, va t'habillé je te prépare ton petit déj'

Emily : oui mais il va falloir qu'on se dépêche si on ne veux pas être en retard au boulot

Derek : oui mais tu sais j'espère qu'on sera tous un peu en retard tu sais vu à l'heure à laquelle ont est rentrés et on est les plus proche du resto

Emily : et du boulot mais c'est toujours pas une raison pour être en retard

Derek : oui mais tu vois le truc c'est que toute l'équipe sais que je t'aime

Emily : et moi ?

Derek :oh si tu veux je peux te le rappeler

Emily : je veux bien oui

**Et un bisou ! smack**

Ils partirent de bonne humeur au boulot.

Tous espéraient qu'après l'affaire sordide qu'ils avaient eu la veille il n'y aurait pas d'enquête s aujourd'hui (surtout avec les nausées d'Emily).

Toutes la semaine il n'y a pas eu d'enquêtes au plus grand bonheur de toute l'équipe, Derek et Emily se sont dit qu'ils enverraient une carte original pour savoir si Hotch et JJ voulaient devenir le parrain et la marraine de leur futur enfant.

Le vendredi Derek et Emily décidèrent d'aller poster les cartes pour JJ et Hotch

Le week-end l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner ne travail pas donc JJ et Hotch ont reçu et lu la carte le week-end.

C'est le lundi matin que dès que Derek et Emily sont arrivés que d'abord JJ puis Hotch ont été à leur rencontre pour leur donné leur réponse.

**JJ voulut faire une petite blague à Derek et Emily**

JJ : salut vous deux !

Emily, Derek : salut JJ !

JJ : comment va la future maman ?

Emily : très bien à part les nausées et toi ?

JJ : moi je vais bien et je te comprends pour le nausées mais on s'y habitue jusqu'au jour où elle disparaissent.

Je voulais vous dire que je veux pas être la marraine

Derek, Emily : QUOI ?

Derek : on a pensé exactement aux même personne pour le parrain et la marraine

Emily : et tu dit non

JJ : détendez-vous je plaisantais je voulais voir votre réaction bien sûr que je serais heureuse d'être la marraine de votre enfant !

Hotch (arrivant) : donc ça sera toi la marraine ?

JJ : bonjour Hotch, oui tu as bien entendu (à Derek et Emily) et qui sera le parrain ?

Hotch : Emily, Derek je peux vous parlez j'en ai pour un instant après vous répondrez à la question de JJ

Emily : JJ tu nous excuses ?

JJ : bien sûr

**Plus loin**

Derek : nous vous écoutons Hotch !

Hotch : je suis très heureux que vous ayez penser à moi pour devenir le parrain de votre enfant et j'accepte avec joie.

Emily : c'est un plaisir !

**Derek et Emily retournent voir JJ**

JJ : alors qui sera le parrain de votre enfant ?

Derek : ça sera Hotch le parrain !

JJ : c'est ça que Hotch voulais vous dire ?

Emily : oui, il nous confirmait enfin nous disait sa réponse de la carte !

JJ : très bien, est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir manger à la maison ce week-end, il y aura vous 2, Will, Henry et moi !

Derek : qu'est-ce que t'en dit Emily ?

Emily : pourquoi pas !

Derek : bon et bien c'est d'accord

JJ : vous n'aurez qu'à venir samedi soir, c'est bon ?

Emily et Derek : oui !

La semaine suivante se passa comme la précédente c'est-à-dire rien à l'horizon.

**Le week-end Derek et Emily allèrent le samedi soir chez JJ et le dimanche ils avaient prévus d'aller voir la mère (et les sœurs) de Derek.**

Le samedi se passait tranquille Derek et Emily parlait en tête à tête de leur futur.

Le samedi soir ils allèrent chez JJ et JJ avait acheté du champagne sans alcool pour Emily pour qu'elle aussi puisse fêté le mariage et le bébé.

La soirée se passa à merveille.

**Le dimanche Derek et Emily allèrent chez la mère de Derek.**

**Vers 13h30**

Derek : salut maman !

MD (Mère de Derek) : salut mon chéri, qui est cette jeune femme ?

Emily : bonjour madame c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer

Derek : maman voici Emily ma fiancée Emily voici ma mère

MD : bonjour mademoiselle !

Emily : appelez-moi Emily

MD : très bien Emily

Derek : maman j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que …

Emily : je peux lui annoncer s'il te plaît ?

Derek : c'est comme tu veux mon cœur

Emily : madame vous allez devenir grand-mère !

MD : c'est merveilleux

Derek (à Emily) : je te l'avais dit qu'elle allait dire ça !

Emily (à Derek) : oui j'avoue que tu as raison

Derek (à Emily) : comme toujours

Emily (à Derek) : faut pas exagérer non plus

Derek et Emily rigolèrent lorsque la mère de Derek revient sur terre

MD : et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Derek : MAMAN !

Emily : elle a le droit de savoir Derek et puis elle a le droit de savoir enfin un tout petit peu

Derek : oui c'est sûr

Emily : ça fait quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble madame

MD : et vous allez déjà vous marier ?

Derek : maman on s'aime et le jour où je l'ai demandé en mariage juste après elle m'a annoncé que j'allais devenir papa donc tu n'as rien as dire

MD : excusez-moi

Derek : merci maman, Désirée et Sarah sont là ?

MD : non elles sont partis faire un tour mais elles doivent revenir vers 14h30/15h

Vous n'avez qu'à les attendre !

Emily : Derek

Derek : oui pourquoi pas !

Emily et Derek s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que la mère de Derek s'installa sur le fauteuil.

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvra

Sarah : Salut maman on est de retour ! Salut Derek et …

Derek : Sarah, Désirée je vous présentent Emily ma fiancée

Derek : Emily je te présente mes sœurs Sarah et Désirée

Désirée : ouah tu entends Sarah notre frère va se marié !

MD : hey oh les filles au lieu de vous acharner sur votre frère vous pourriez rencontrer votre futur belle-sœur et …

Derek : et la mère de votre nièce ou votre neveu

Sarah et Désirée : QUOI ?

Sarah : tu vas devenir papa ?

Derek : oui et toi tu vas devenir tata tout comme Désirée !

Emily : en tout cas c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer

Sarah : moi aussi

Désirée : moi aussi c'est un plaisir

MD : maintenant que tout le monde est présentés venez tous vous assoir

Sarah : alors raconter-nous tout !

Derek : et sur quoi ?

Désirée : sur tout, sur toi ce que tu deviens, de votre couple du fait que vous allez être parents

Derek : ok d'accord (à Emily) on commence par quoi ?

Emily : je pense que tu devrais commencer par toi et ensuite on raconteras sur nous !

Derek : ok et bien vous voulez savoir quoi ?

Sarah : et bien je sais pas

Désirée : ouais et bien autant qu'ils commencent à parler d'eux

Derek : bon ok alors quoi ?

Sarah : vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Emily et Derek se regardèrent et se sourirent

Désirée : qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit ?

Derek : de quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit ?

Désirée : ben je sais pas dès qu'elle à dit vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps vous vous êtes regarder et vous avez souris alors ?

Derek : c'est juste que nous avons dit à nos collègues et notre patron il y a presque 2 semaines on leur as dit qu'on sortait ensemble d'abord à notre patron puis à nos collègues et ils nous on dit exactement la même phrase …

Sarah : ah oui et c'est quoi cette phrase ?

Derek : et bien c'est : ah oui et depuis quand ?

Sarah : c'est pas ça mais ça répond pas à ma question

Emily : ça fait quelques mois !

Désirée : et ça fait que maintenant que tu le dit p'tit frère !

Derek : tu sais si je vous verrais plus souvent vous pourrais être plus au courent

Désirée : ah ouais c'est comme ça que tu te défends ?

MD : arrêter encore pire que quand vous étiez gosses et puis je vous rappelle que nous avons une invitée mais bon ça je crois qu'il y a que les filles qu'il l'ont oublié

**Emily rigola**

Derek (en plaisanta) : et ça te fais rire ?

Emily : c'est juste que ça me rappelle quand j'étais ado avec Matthew et John !

Derek : oh ... je comprend

MD : euh désolé mais on peut nous expliquer s'il vous plaît ?

Derek : Emily

Emily : c'est bon on peut leur dire !

Derek : quand Emily était ado elle était tout le temps avec 2 de ses amis Matthew et John et des fois ils se chamaillaient comme ça mais se réconcilier toujours jusqu'au jours ou ils n'ont plus eu le droit de se voir …

Sarah : et pourquoi ?

Emily : et bien je suis tombé enceinte à 15 ans et Matthew m'a aidé, il m'a soutenu je ne voulais pas le garder je ne pouvais pas en parler à ma mère et Matthew m'a conseiller d'aller voir le prêtre de l'église où on allait et il nous as dit à Matthew et à moi que si je ma faisais avorter et bien de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans son église et Matthew et moi sommes aller à l'église après mon avortement et le prêtre à interrompu son serment et Matthew m'a dit de rester impassible, le prêtre a regardé Matthew dans les yeux car c'est grâce à lui que je suis rentré dans l'église, il me tenait par la main, Matthew m'a sauvé la vie et c'est à ce moment que le doute et la colère se sont installer en lui et ses parents ont toujours pensé que c'était de ma faute si il avait mal tourné et puis avec ma mère on a déménagé à cause de son boulot et l'an dernier a peu près j'ai appris par John que Matthew était mort et John a échapper à la mort grâce à Derek

Derek : et à toi aussi

Emily : c'est toi qui a emmener le prêtre loin de John

Derek : oui mais c'est grâce à toi qu'on a enquêter sur les meurtres …

MD : si je puis me permettre est-ce que Matthew aurait été le père si …

Emily : non ça n'aurait pas été lui !

MD : d'accord

Emily : ça vous dérange si on change de sujet j'aime pas trop cette partie de ma vie

MD : oh oui c'est comme vous voulez

Désirée : ça fait quelques mois que vous sortez ensemble et vous allez déjà vous mariez ?

Derek : écoute grande sœur ça fait plus longtemps que quelques mois qu'on s'aime mais on ne sait jamais avouer nos sentiments enfin on se les ait avouer le soir de "l'épisode de la ferme" lorsqu'Emily était à l'hôpital.

Sarah : et c'est quoi se passage sur la ferme ?

Derek : et bien …

Emily : vas-y raconte de toute façon …

Derek : ok alors on était sur une enquête et Reid et Emily se sont fait passer pour des personnes des services sociaux lorsqu'ils les ont pris en otages et à la télé ils ont dit qu'il y avait un agent du FBI donc ils ont demandés lequel d'entre Emily ou Reid c'était et il y en a un qui avait mis un flingue sur la tempe de Reid et Emily a dit que c'était elle pour ne pas qu'ils fassent de mal à Reid, on avait placés des micros autour de leur maison et j'ai entendu quand il la battait et j'ai pas supporté

Emily : oui mais tu m'as sauvé la vie

Derek : après que tu aies sauvé celle de Reid

Désirée : ouah c'est tellement

Sarah : mignon

Derek : mignon , elle s'est fait tabassé et tu trouves ça mignon ?

Emily : Derek s'il te plaît

Derek : excuses-moi mais …

Emily : je sais tu me l'as dit l'autre jour

Désirée : Derek excuses-nous c'est pas le fait qu'elle s'est fait tabassé c'est que …

Sarah : c'est que tu tiens vraiment à elle et on a jamais vu ça avant !

Désirée : ça fait bizarre

Derek : et bien habituez-vous car ça risque pas de changer

Emily : ah oui ?

Derek : oui je t'aime

Emily : moi aussi je t'aime

MD : bon ça vous direz d'arroser les bonnes nouvelles que nous avons eu aujourd'hui ?

Sarah : maman tu oublies Emily !

MD : vous prendrez quoi ?

Emily : vous avez un jus de fruit s'il vous plaît ? et tutoyer moi

MD : oui je dois avoir ça

Sarah : alors c'est pour quand le mariage et le bébé ?

Derek : le mariage, on sait pas trop encore mais le bébé c'est pour dans 8 mois !

**La mère de Derek revient avec du champagne et un jus de fruit pour Emily**

MD : tenez pardon tiens Emily

Emily : merci madame

La mère de Derek servit les coupes de champagnes et donna le jus de fruit à Emily

Emily (à Derek)(à voix basse) : il faudrait qu'on invite ta mère, tes sœurs et ma mère !

Derek (à Emily)(à voix basse) : il faudrait peut-être déjà que je la rencontre !

Emily (à Derek)(à voix basse) : on aura qu'à aller la voir le week-end prochain

Emily : je l'appellerai tout à l'heure

MD : appeler qui ? Pardon je suis indiscrète

Emily : il n'y a pas de mal non je disais que j'appellerai ma mère tout à l'heure

MD : ah d'accord et que fais t'elle comme travaille ?

Derek : MAMAN !

Emily : elle est ambassadrice

**La fin d'après-midi se passa très bien, la mère de Derek proposa à Derek et Emily de rester diner.**

MD : vous n'avez qu'à rester diner ?

Derek : maman demain on travaille et il y a de la route

Emily : une prochaine fois madame

MD : bon très bien je n'insiste pas !

**Dans la voiture pour le retour**

Derek : je m'en doutais qu'elle allait poser plein de question !

Emily : qui ça ta mère ?

Derek : oui elle est curieuse elle aurait fait une bonne flic !

Emily (en rigolant) : si tu le dit J

Emily : j'appelle ma mère tout de suite !

Derek : d'accord

**Au téléphone (EP : Elisabeth Prentiss) ( Emily mit le haut parleur)**

Emily : maman c'est moi !

EP : Emily c'est un plaisir de t'entendre tout va bien ?

Emily : oui pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

EP : je sais pas-tu n'appelle pas souvent

Emily : je sais maman c'était pour savoir tu fais quoi le week-end prochain ?

EP : pour l'instant je ne sais pas ma chérie pourquoi ?

Emily : j'aimerais venir te voir et te présenter quelqu'un

EP : ton petit-ami ?

Emily : en quelques sortes (elle regarda Derek)

EP : comment ça en quelques sortes ?

Emily : tu le sauras le week-end prochain !

EP : alors vous venez samedi midi je prépare une table pour trois dans mon restaurant favori

Emily : c'est comme tu veux, je te laisse on est sur la route bisous

EP : bisous ma chérie

**Emily raccrocha**

Derek : en quelques sortes ?

Emily : et bien tu n'es pas mon petit-ami tu es mon fiancée c'est pour ça le en quelques sortes !

Derek : je comprends je t'aime mon amour !

Emily : c'est pas que j'aime pas au contraire mais pourquoi tu me le dit tout le temps ?

Derek : de quoi ?

Emily : et bien que tu m'aime ?

Derek : parce que c'est vrai et je veux que tout le monde le sache

Emily : et bien attend d'avoir rencontrer ma mère elle le dira à la famille à ses amis que sa fille va se marier avec un homme qu'elle aime à la folie

Derek : moi aussi je t'aime encore plus qu'à la folie je dirai à l'infini

**Le week-end d'après Emily et Derek se rendirent chez Elisabeth Prentiss la mère d'Emily**

Emily : maman je te présente Derek

Derek : bonjour madame c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer

EP : moi aussi Derek

Emily tu te rappelles de notre conversation au téléphone de la semaine dernière ?

Emily : oui maman

EP : quand je t'ai demandé si ce jeune homme était ton petit-ami tu m'as répondu

Emily (coupant sa mère) : en quelques sortes oui je sais et bien nous somme fiancés

EP : mais mes félicitations à vous deux !

Emily : on a aussi quelques choses d'autres à te dire !

EP : ah oui et …

Emily : dit lui Derek

Derek : t'es sûr ?

Emily : oui

EP : bon vous voulez me dire quoi au juste ?

Derek : vous allez devenir grand-mère !

EP : Emily tu es enceinte ?

Emily (regardant Derek): oui !

EP : et de combien ?

Emily : 1 mois et 1 semaine pour être précis !

EP : c'est génial mes félicitations ! Ma fille va devenir maman ouah

Emily : oui et toi grand-mère !

EP : allons manger !

Emily : on te suit

Derek : tu m'as bien dit que tout le monde aller le savoir ?

Emily : oui pourquoi ?

Derek : non c'est juste qu'elle a pas l'air de le dire à tout le monde

Emily : attends un peu et tu verras !

Derek : ok je t'aime

Emily : moi aussi

EP : et Hotch est au courant ?

Emily : bien sûr maman pour tout te dire c'est la personne qui la su en premier après les collègues et la semaine dernière la mère et les sœurs de Derek et enfin toi

EP : je suis la dernière au courant ça fait plaisir !

Emily : maman c'est juste que l'équipe il fallait qu'on en parle et puis heureusement qu'on en a parlé à l'équipe car le matin on leur a dit et le soir Derek me demandais en mariage et moi je lui ai annoncé que je suis enceinte !

EP : lequel a parler en premier ?

Derek : c'est moi madame

Emily : MAMAN !

**Derek sourit**

Emily (en rigolant) : et tu souris toi ?

Derek : c'est juste que ça me fait penser au week-end dernier mais les rôles inverser

Emily : ah oui c'est vrai t'as pas tout à fait tord !

**Quelques mois plus tard Emily avait arrêter de travailler **(pas comme JJ, qui elle avait continuer de travailler)

Un jour alors que Derek était au bureau en train de penser à … Emily, Emily, elle, était en train d'avoir des contractions alors elle pris son portable et appela Derek.

**Au téléphone**

Derek : mon cœur ça va ?

Emily : Derek viens tout de suite j'ai des contractions et elles se rapproche.

Derek : j'arrive tout de suite

Après qu'ils aient raccroché Derek vu JJ et lui dit qu'il alla chercher Emily pour l'emmener à l'hôpital et il demanda en même temps à JJ si elle pouvait avertir Hotch elle répondit que oui et appela en même temps Garcia, Reid, lui à son bureau, entendit la nouvelle !

L'accouchement c'est bien passé c'est une petite fille qui se prénomme Angéla.

Ensuite Derek qui fut rester avec Emily tout ce temps demanda à l'infirmière si il était possible qu'elle apporte la petite dans la chambre d'Emily

L'infirmière accepta et quelques instants plus tard sous les yeux du parrain et de la marraine (et de Garcia et Reid bien sûr) revint avec la petite Angéla, l'infirmière plaça la petite dans les bras de sa maman puis partis de la chambre.

Emily : JJ, Hotch je vous présente votre filleul Angéla !

Hotch : elle est très mignonne

JJ : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Hotch !

Emily et Derek décidèrent de faire le mariage en même temps que le baptême.

Emily et Derek décidèrent de le faire pour les 6 mois environ d'Angéla.

Emily après avoir repenser de nombreuse fois au moment où elle et Matthew sont aller à la messe suite à son avortement.

**À l'église**

Ils entendirent la musique (tamtamtadam tamtamtadam tamtatatatatatatatadam) et virent Emily entrée en robe de mariée blanche et rouge.

**La cérémonie**

Le prêtre : si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise où se taise à jamais !

Le prêtre : bien, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer le mariage de Mlle Emily Prentiss et Mr Derek Morgan.

Le prêtre : Derek Morgan voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Emily Prentiss ?

Derek : oui, je le veux

Le prêtre : Emily Prentiss voulez-vous prendre pour époux Derek Morgan ?

Emily : oui, je le veux

Le prêtre : par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

(à Derek) Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Suite au mariage a eu lieu le baptême de la petite Angéla, Hotch et JJ sont venus rejoindre les jeunes mariés pour le baptême de leur filleul !

Le baptême se passa assez vite car Angéla fut la seule petite à être baptisé aujourd'hui.

À la soirée Derek et Emily ouvrirent le bal, suivit de JJ et Will, Hotch et Haley, Garcia et Kevin et Reid avec Johanna sa petite amie de puis 3 mois.

La soirée se passa à merveille.

JJ et Emily sont tombées enceinte a peu près au même moment (environ quelques mois après le mariage) au plus grand bonheur de Will et de Derek. Jack lui demanda à ses parents si pour noël pouvait lui apporter un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Garcia, elle, après avoir pris la balle près du coeur aura du mal à avoir des enfants car elle risque de faire un arrêt pendant l'accouchement alors avec Kevin ils décidèrent d'adopter un petit garçon Théo.

La relation Reid-Johanna devenait sérieuse alors celui-ci la demanda en mariage !

Kevin demanda à Garcia en attendant la procédure d'adoption si elle voulait l'épouser, elle accepta.

JJ eu une fille qui se prénomma Julie, la marraine de Julie est Emily et le parrain est le frère de Will et Emily eu elle aussi une petite fille qui elle se prénomma Kate sa marraine est Sarah une des sœurs de Derek et le parrain est John l'ami d'adolescence d'Emily.

_**Derek Morgan: "Christopher Lasch a dit: la famille est un refuge dans ce monde cruel.**_

**FIN**


End file.
